


Jde o toho mrtvého ledního medvěda?

by AloneProtectsMe



Series: Dialogy Johna a Sherlocka [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Boyfriends, Break Up, Crime Fighting, Crime Scenes, Dating, Dialogue, Dialogue-Only, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Murder Mystery, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Same-Sex Marriage, Snogging, Wedding Night, Wedding Rings
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloneProtectsMe/pseuds/AloneProtectsMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Každý vztah časem zevšední, obzvlášť pokud jste Sherlock Holmes. Co když je čas jít dál?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jde o toho mrtvého ledního medvěda?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Is This About The Dead Polar Bear?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677752) by [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/pseuds/cwb). 



> A jsme (prozatím) na konci. Zas a znova díky miamam za trpělivou betu :)

„Ne.“ 

 

„Prosím.“

 

„Ne, Sherlocku.“

 

„Bude to tady jen na dva dny. Nanejvýš tři.“

 

„Ne.“

 

„Ani by sis toho nevšiml.“

 

„Jak bych si toho mohl nevšimnout? Nebudeš tady mít mrtvého ledního medvěda. Konec debaty.“

 

„Ale Molly říkala –“

 

„Ne. A přestaň takhle špulit pusu. Přestaň. Vůbec to na mě nezkoušej, Sherlocku Holmesi.“ 

 

„ _Johneeee._ “

 

„Ježiši, ty mrňavej zmetku. Ne.“     

 

„Johne, podívej se na mě.“

 

„Přestaň s tím. Nebudeš mít v tomhle bytě tlapu mrtvého ledního medvěda a hotovo. Ne.“

 

„Jsi ten nejhorší _romantický_ _milenec_ na světě.“

 

„S tím dokážu žít.“

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

_Tak uvidíš se s ním znovu? JW_                           

 

  _S kým? S Mycroftem? Ne. Nesešel jsem se s ním ani jednou. To nebylo rande. GL_

_Měl bys mu dát šanci. JW_

_A ty bys měl sklapnout. GL_

_Myslím, že se mu líbíš. JW_

_Kolik ti je, dvanáct? GL_

_Sherlock to všechno vydedukoval. JW_

_Řekni Sherlockovi, ať se drží od mýho milostnýho života dál. GL_

_Jakýho milostnýho života? JW_

_Naser si. GL_

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

„Potřebuji případ, Johne. _Nudím_ _se_. NUDÍM!“

 

„Mám pro tebe případ přímo tady v mých kalhotách.“

 

„To je obscénní. Jsi sprostý.“

 

„Ty to miluješ. Pojď a vyřeš můj případ.“

 

„Takže takhle tomu teď budeme říkat? Jsi ten nejsprostší _romantický_ _milenec_ na světě.“

 

„Myslel jsem, že jsem ten nejhorší?“

 

„Ne, pokud máš v kalhotách případ.“

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

„Sherlocku? Tady Greg. Něco pro tebe mám, pokud máš zájem. Čtyřnásobná vražda, zamčená místnost a oběti rozmístěné v polohách do písmen Y M C A.“ 

 

„Jako v té písničce od Village People? Kde?“ 

 

„Chlapecká škola v Cheltenhamu.“

 

„Za pět minut jsem tam.“

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

„TAXI!“

 

„Jak to děláš? Jak to, že se taxi objeví jako mávnutím kouzelného proutku ve chvíli, kdy vyjdeš z našich dveří?“

 

„Vydedukuji si pravděpodobnost s jakou může taxi přijet do Baker Street, v závislosti na počasí, denní době, frekvenci provozu, počtu předchozích taxíků za posledních pět minut a pak si přesně načasuji odchod.“

 

„Tak tohle neděláš.“  

 

„Ne, nedělám. Nastup si.“

 

„Cítíš se líp, Sherlocku?“              

 

„Hm?“

 

„Případ. Nudil ses a teď máš případ.“

 

„ _My_ teď máme případ. Chci k tomu zavolat i Mycrofta. Srovnej se s tím.“

 

„Cože chceš udělat? Proč pro všechno na světě chceš volat Mycrofta k jednomu ze svých - našich - případů?

 

„Uvidíš.“

 

„O bože. Někdy mě vážně děsíš.“

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

„Johne, předpokládanou dobu úmrtí, prosím.“

 

„Vzhledem k teplotě těl a nepřítomnosti posmrtného ztuhnutí bych řekl, že byli zabiti před šesti až osmi hodinami, což znamená --“  

 

„-- což znamená mezi čtvrtou a šestou hodinou ranní. Proč by ti chlapci byli vzhůru a v zahradní chatce v tuhle dobu? Podle všeho bych řekl, že Cheltenham nemá zrovna nejlepší zahradnické kurzy. A proč je zámek zevnitř dveří, ale zvenku ne? Zavolám Mycrofta.“

 

„Sherlocku to nemůžeš myslet vážně, chlape. Johne? Proč volá svému bratrovi?“

 

„Gregu, nelehko se mi to přiznává, ale někdy ani já nedokáži vydedukovat zločin a můj bratr je někdy - o něco - ehm - chytřejší - než já.“

 

„To ti nevěřím, ani jsi to nezkusil.“

 

„Johne, řekni mu to.“

 

„Ehm, věř mu. Ano. Naprosto. Mycroft.“

 

„Vidíš?“

 

„Do hajzlu. Jdu si pro kafe.“

 

„Ne! Gregu, nechoď. Musíš být tady až Mycroft dorazí, abys, abys, abys podepsal jeho oprávnění k přístupu.“

 

„Jeho co?“

 

„Víš přece. Aby bylo všechno, jak má být.“

 

„Tvůj bratr je prakticky vláda Spojeného království. Pochybuju, že potřebuje moje povolení, aby se podíval do tohohle zahradního domku.“

 

„Možná ano. Nikdy nevíš.“

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

„Sherlocku, o co tady k čertu jde? Odvolal jsi mě z jednání s nejvýše postavenými lidmi v této zemi s tvrzením, že jde o hrozící globální jadernou katastrofu, takže proč stojím v téhle smradlavé, špinavé zahradní boudě?“

 

„Nemůžu to vyřešit. Potřeboval jsem pomoc. Greg řekl, že je to v pořádku.“

 

„NIC TAKOVÉHO JSEM NEŘEKL. Tady, podepište to.“

 

„Ach. Pan Lestrade. Rád vás zase vidím. Chápu dobře, že tohle je váš případ?“

 

„Ano. Sherlock se domníval, že byste mohl tento případ osvětlit, jak se říká...“

 

„No ano, samozřejmě že to mohu osvětlit. Čtyři dospívající chlapci v internátní škole a tahle chatka sloužila jako místo k setkání pro nedovolenou konzumaci drog a příležitostné sexuální schůzky. Přišli sem kouřit marihuanu ve 4:45 a zavřeli za sebou dveře. Chlapec v pozici M byl zamilovaný do chlapce C, ale C byl zamilovaný do Y. Y byl heterosexuál a jeho dvoření odmítl, ale neuvědomil si, že i A miluje C. A se rozzuřil na Y, že odmítl C, ačkoli chtěl C pro sebe. Proto A utloukl Y k smrti tou zlomenou rukojetí od kolečka. Takže zůstali M, C, A. C se rozzuřil na A za to, že zabil Y a tak ho ubodal touhle zahradnickou lopatkou. Poté zůstali jen M a C. M pochopil, že C miloval Y a ne jeho, udusil C pomocí pytlíku od zeminy a následně spáchal sebevraždu oběšením na zahradnické hadici. To, že jsou v pozicích jako z té písničky od Village People je náhoda.“

 

„To bylo -“

 

„Ticho, Johne.“

 

„Pane Holmesi, to bylo vážně, ehm, musím říct, opravdu působivé.“

 

„Děkuji Vám, pane Lestrade.“

 

„Jak dlouho vám to trvalo - deset sekund?“

 

„Osm.“

 

„Fascinující. Potřebuji, abyste jel se mnou do Scotland Yardu a dal mi kompletní, ehm, prohlášení a ehm, podepsal ještě, hm, nějaké další věci.“ 

 

„Ovšem. Mám tedy jet s vámi?“

 

„Rozhodně. Johne, Sherlocku, vyprovodíte se sami?“

 

„Jistě.“

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

„Měl jsi to vyřešené ještě dřív než se Mycroft objevil, že ano?“

 

„Samozřejmě, Johne.“

 

„Musel ses strašně užírat, když jsi mu volal.“

 

„Kdybych nebyl schopen to vyřešit, což by nastalo jedině v případě, že bych byl mrtvý, tak bych mu nezavolal, protože bych radši nevyřešil případ, než prosit Mycrofta o pomoc. Ale _předstírat_ , že žádám Mycrofta o pomoc je něco úplně jiného.“

 

„A ty jsi předstíral, že potřebuješ jeho pomoc jenom proto, aby se viděl s Gregem a vyřešil tu věc, což bylo celkem působivé, vidět jak to bez mrknutí oka vyřešil za osm vteřin. A teď jedou zpátky do Gregovy kanceláře, společně v Gregově autě... Ty jsi naprosto úžasný.“

 

„Já vím.“

 

„A tak skromný.“

 

„Zjevně.“

 

„A nesnesitelně krásný.“ 

 

„Když to říkáš.“

 

„To říkám.“

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

„Halooo, chlapci! Mám pro vás balíček, přišlo to dnes ráno, ale nebyli jste tu, tak jsem to převzala za vás. Oh, omlouvám se, neruším?“ 

 

„Ano.“

 

„Buď hodný, Sherlocku. Ne, to je v pořádku paní Hudsonová. Pojďte dál.“

 

„Trochu to páchne, nebyla jsem si jistá, jestli to dát do lednice nebo ne, ale tady to máte.“

 

„Přestaň s tím třást, Sherlocku, a otevři to.“

 

„Snažím se.“

 

„Co je to?“

 

„OH! To je od Molly! Podívej, je to přední tlapa mrtvého ledního medvěda!“

 

„Jěžíši Kriste.“              

 

„O bože, to snad ani nemůže být legální, ne? Chlapci, měli byste být s těmi částmi těl exotických zvířat opatrní, nechci tady mít _znovu_ policii.“

 

„Dej to lednice, Sherlocku, než se k tomu začnou slétávat mouchy.“

 

„To je _báječné_!“

 

„I tak se to dá nazvat.“

 

„Paní Hudsonová, díky, že jste to přinesla sem nahoru, ale teď už byste měla jít. Právě chci Johna umazlit do bezvědomí, a jakmile ta tlapa bude pořádně vychlazená, můžu zahájit experimenty, takže to mazlení se musí odehrát _teď_.“

 

„Oh, no jistě, takovému mazlení bych nikdy nestála v cestě. Užijte si to, chlapci.“

 

„Sherlocku, vážně musíš oznamovat celému světu, co spolu děláme?“

 

„Sotva celému světu, Johne, je to jen Hudsonka. Kde jsme to byli?“

 

„Právě jsi chtěl... No ano, přesně tam.“

 

„Tady? Nebo tady?“

 

„O bože, na obou místech.“

 

* * * * * * * * * *  

_Opravdu oceňuji vaši pomoc s tou zahradní chatkou, pokud jsem to ještě neřekl. GL_

_Řekl. MH_

_Dobře. No, prostě ten způsob, jakým jste to tak rychle vyřešil, skoro bez prozkoumání důkazů, to by nedokázal ani Sherlock. GL_

_Nedokázal? MH_

_Ne. Opravdu působivé. Přemýšlel jsem o vás celý den. GL_

_Vážně? Zajímavé. MH_

_Možná bych vás mohl pozvat na drink, jakožto poděkování? GL_

_To by bylo milé. MH_

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

„Johne, jsem rád, že jsi doma. Poslouchej. Potřebuji si s tebou promluvit, je to hodně důležité.“

 

„Dobře. O co jde?“

 

„Hodně jsem přemýšlel.“

 

„Ano?“

 

„Už nechci dál být tvůj milenec v milostném vztahu.“ 

 

„Cože?“ 

 

„Vážně to musím opakovat?“

 

„Ne, počkej, slyšel jsem tě. Proč? Co tím chceš... Co je špatně?“

 

„Nic není špatně, já jen -“

 

„Jde o toho mrtvého ledního medvěda?“

 

„Toho...? Ne. _Ne_. Jen že tohle byla určitá fáze a teď je na konci a já jsem připravený se

posunout dál.“

 

„Jsi - děláš si ze mě kurva srandu? Co, jako nějakej experiment? Děláš si teď ze mě _do_ _prdele_ _legraci_?“

 

„Nedělám si legraci. Nemyslím, že to chápeš, nejsi --“

 

„Já to nechápu? Po tom všem, čím jsme si prošli? Tak víš co? Zapomeň na to. Jdu ven.“

 

„Johne, počkej, tak to není, nech mě to vysvětlit --“

 

„Nech si to. Potřebuju – já tomu prostě kurva nemůžu uvěřit.“

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

_Myslím, že jsem to zvoral. SH_

_No, pokud píšeš mně, tak určitě. Co se stalo? MH_

_Řekl jsem Johnovi, že už nechci být jeho milenec v milostném vztahu a on odešel. SH_

_Co tě to pro všechno na světě napadlo, udělat něco takového?MH_

_Tohle byla určitá fáze a myslím, že bychom se měli posunout dál. SH_

_Sherlocku, dávám si teď drink s Gregorym. Chceš, abych za tebou přijel? MH_

_Ne! Zůstaň s Gregem, to je důležitější. SH_

_Tohle by doopravdy mohlo být důležitější. MH_

_Zůstaň s Gregem. SH_

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

„Co říkal?“

 

„Hm? Oh. Řekl, že se právě rozešel s Johnem.“

 

„Děláš si legraci.“

 

„Ne. Naneštěstí nedělám, Gregory. Myslím, že bych tam měl jet.“

 

„Půjdu s tebou.“

 

„Vážně?“

 

„Ano. Poslechni, Mycrofte, možná mi do toho nic není, ale tihle dva... vážně... Sherlock a

John na mě byli velmi hodní, svým zvlaštním, ztřeštěným způsobem, víš, a tohle není dobré. Muselo se stát něco hodně špatného, když Sherlock řekl tohle.“

 

„Přesně tak. Můžeme jít?“

 

„Jo, jdeme.“

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

„Co tady vy dva děláte?“

 

„Johne. Zdravím. Ehm, kde je Sherlock?“

 

„Nemám ponětí, Mycrofte. Šel jsem ven, vrátil jsem se a on tu nebyl. Což se dalo očekávat, vážně.“

 

„Aha. Dobře. Všechno v pořádku?“

 

„Ne, Gregu, všechno rozhodně není v pořádku a já o tom rozhodně nehodlám mluvit ani s jedním z vás dvou.“

 

„Počkej, Johne, ehm, Mycroft dostal zprávu od Sherlocka, že se něco stalo a zdál se celkem rozrušený -“

 

„On se zdál celkem _rozrušený_? _Sherlock_ se zdál celkem rozrušený? Poslechni, vy dva byste měli jít. Nemám ani tušení, kde by mohl být, ale já si potřebuju sbalit věci a vypadnout odtud.“

 

„Sbalit?“

 

„Ano, Mycrofte, ty určitě víš, o co jde, takže mě prosím ušetři toho nedůstojného předstírání, že o ničem nevíš a nech mě být.“

 

„Johne, poslouchej, Mycroft a já ti chceme pomoct. Ať se stalo cokoliv, dá se to napravit, hm? Chceme jen pomoct.“

 

„Bezva. Tak mi pomozte najít moji tašku.“

 

„Zatraceně Johne, mohl by sis na chvilku sednout? Co se přesně stalo?“

 

„Co se stalo? Tak já ti povím, co se stalo. Jednoho dne jsem si tak seděl, v tomhle křesle, když mi Sherlock Holmes oznámil, že máme milostný vztah. Musím přiznat, že jsem o tom pochyboval, ale on provedl několik experimentů a hleďme, ukázalo se, že máme milostný vztah. Od té doby pobíhal po Londýně a každému, kdo byl ochotný poslouchat, sdělil, že já jsem jeho milenec. A já jsem. Chápeš mě? A bylo to dobrý, že ano? Těch posledních šest nebo kolik měsíců bylo vážně, vážně, naprosto vynikajících. A dnes přijdu domů a on mi řekne, že _končí_ , že to byla určitá _fáze_ a že je připravený se _posunout dál_. A tak tu jen tak stojím a úplně jsem zapomněl, s kým jsem to _kurva_ doteď spával, protože mi Sherlock připomněl, že on je zatracenej _sociopat_ _Sherlock Holmes_ a samozřejmě, že končí, dost, posuneme se dál, protože o to tady vlastně šlo, že jo? Jen další _experiment_ , data, která si může uložit -“

 

„Johne, prosím. Možná mi do toho nic není -“

 

„Rozhodně ti do toho nic není, Mycrofte.“

 

„-ale pokud bych mohl říct několik slov -“

 

„Sklapni.“

 

„- jen pár slov a pak půjdeme -“

 

„Ježiš. Vem to rychle, Mycrofte.“

 

„On tě miluje. Určitě to víš. Nikdy v životě nebyl šťastnější. Dal jsi mu něco, co mu nikdo nikdy, _nikdy_ , nebyl schopen dát a to naprosté přijetí, bezvýhradnou lásku a naprostý obdiv. Ne - ještě počkej. A on je dobrý pro _tebe_. Je pro tebe výzvou, zaměstnává tě a potřebuje tě takovým způsobem, jaký jsi nezažil od Afghánistánu. Jsi milován. Nerad podléhám sentimentu, to moc dobře víš, ale vy dva nejste _nic_ , pokud nejste _spolu_. Prosím. Nech ho se vrátit a vysvětlit to.“

 

„Ne. To jsou kecy.“

 

„Johne, Mycroft má pravdu. Ty a Sherlock jste spolu, jako přátelé a víc, už hodně dlouho. Nemůžeš to teď všechno zahodit jen proto, že řekl -“ 

 

„Řekl, že skončil. Co na tom nechápete?“

 

„Zůstaň tady ještě dnes večer. Dej tomu ještě jednu noc. Nedělej nic zbrklého, než se na to vyspíš.“

 

„Do prdele. Nemůžu kurva ani najít tu zasranou tašku. Seru na to. Dneska v noci tu zůstanu, ale vy dva byste měli jít kurva někam do prdele, než vám něco udělám.“

 

„Už jdeme. Můžu - můžu ti zítra zavolat?“

 

„Klidně to zkus, Gregu, ale nevím, jestli ti to zvednu.“

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

„Tak o co vlastně šlo? Máš nějaký nápad?“

 

„Přesně jeden.“

 

„Podělíš se?“

 

„Nejdřív musím napsat Sherlockovi, než tohle všechno zajde ještě dál.“

 

„To, co jsi tam řekl, co pro sebe navzájem znamenají, to bylo vážně, ehm, dobré. Ve skutečnosti v tom bylo docela hodně starostlivosti od někoho, kdo tvrdí, že se o nikoho starat nechce.“

 

„Hm. Ano. To připouštím. Ale byla to pravda. John učinil mého bratra nesmírně šťastným. Nechtěl bych vidět, jak to skončí.“

 

„Chceš, aby byl Sherlock šťastný?“

 

„Samozřejmě, že chci, aby byl Sherlock šťastný. Je to můj bratr. Hodně mi na něm záleží.“

 

„Chápu. Pošli mu tu zprávu a pak mi řekneš, o co jde.“

 

„Vrátíme se ke mně domů na drink a já ti všechno vysvětlím.“

 

„Oh.“

 

„Je to pro tebe přijatelné, Gregory?“

 

„Ano, řekl bych, že je.“

 

„Výborně.“

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

_Kde jsi? MH_

_Venku. SH_

_No jistě. Měl bys jít domů a vysvětlit Johnovi, že ho nechceš opustit. MH_

_Opustit? Proč by si to měl myslet? SH_

_Protože si myslí, že jsi mu řekl, že už s ním nechceš být. MH_

_Ale to jsem neřekl. SH_

_Ale je to to, co on SLYŠEL, Sherlocku._ _Je v hrozném stavu. Je přiravený se sbalit a odstěhovat. Myslím, že jsme ho přesvědčili, aby zůstal na noc a nedělal žádná zbrklá rozhodnutí. Běž to spravit. MH_

_Jsem na cestě. SH_

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

„Johne? Johne, vzbuď se. Proč jsi ve své posteli místo v naší?“

 

„Mmpf.“

 

„Vzbuď se.“

 

„Naser si.“

 

„Pojďme si promluvit. Musím ti něco vysvětlit.“

 

„Není co vysvětlovat. Jdi pryč a nech mě spát. Odstěhuju se zítra ráno.“

 

„Jak tohle vůbec můžeš říct? Sedni si. Potřebuju, abys byl úplně vzhůru.“

 

„Ty potřebuješ? Ty _potřebuješ_? Dneska jsi mi zlomil srdce, Sherlocku. Nemůžu se na tebe ani podívat.“

 

„Nebudu rozsvěcet světlo. Ale prosím, poslouchej mě.“          

 

„Ne. Ty poslouchej mě. Dal jsem ti všechno, Sherlocku. Ani jsem netušil jak moc tě miluju,

než jsi začal s tím nesmyslným výzkumem o vztazích a rozhodl se, že jeden takový, milostný, máme. Myslel jsem, že jsme šťastní. Ne. Myslel jsem, že jsme víc než šťastní. A ty toho máš _dost_?“

 

„Ano. Už mám dost toho být tvůj přítel. Nevidíš, co tím myslím, Johne?“

 

„Vidím, ale nepozoruju. Neříkáš to snad vždycky?“

 

„Zatracenej idiote. _Jsme_ šťastní, jsme fantasticky, směšně, neskutečně šťastní a já tě miluju tak moc, Johne, tak moc, že se každé ráno probouzím s tím, že se mi to všechno jen zdálo a pak otevřu oči a ty jsi tady, jsi tady pořád se mnou a já skoro nemůžu dýchat, protože by mě nikdy v životě nenapadlo, že někdo jako ty by mohl milovat někoho jako jsem já, že budu hoden toho všeho, co mi dáváš, jak moc mi ze sebe dokážeš dát, _mně_. Milenci? Oh, _Johne_. Nechápeš to?“

 

„Ne, vážně ne.“

 

„Už nechci být tvůj milenec, protože chci být tvůj _manžel_. Chci se s tebou _oženit_. Chci být tvůj _romantický manžel_ a to oficiálně a chci zajít na nějaký přihlouplý zbytečný úřad a mít to napsané černé na bílém, že patříš mně, že mě nikdy neopustíš, protože jsme _manželé_. Chci ti navléct prsten, aby celý svět a celá galaxie a všechny hvězdy ve vesmíru viděly a věděly, že jsi můj, navždy, že jsi můj _manžel_ , že sis vybral _mě_.

 

„Oh.“

 

„Už to chápeš?“

 

„O můj bože. O, Sherlocku. Já se tak omlouvám. Tohle jsem vážně zvoral, že jo?

 

„Ne, to já. Měl jsem si líp promyslet, co ti mám říct, neměl jsem jen tak -“

 

„Ano.“

 

„- vyhrknout, že už nechci být tvůj přítel -“        

 

„Ano.“

 

„- ale nedošlo mi – cože?“      

 

„Ano. Vezmu si tě, ty jeden troubo.“

 

„O můj bože. Ty idiote, já tě tak moc miluju.“

 

„Pojď ke mně. Manžel. Wau.“

 

„Zní to dobře, nemyslíš?“

 

„Kdy?“

 

„Co nejdřív to půjde.“

 

„Ano.“

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

_Tak jak to vypadá dnes ráno? Už jsi mluvil se Sherlockem? GL_

_Jsi tam, kámo? GL_

_Zavolej mi, až budeš mít čas. GL_

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

_Kamerové záznamy ukazují, že jsi přišel domů ve 23.22. Teď je 15.46 a ani ty ani John jste neopustili byt. Mám to chápat, že je vše v pořádku? MH_

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

_Mluvil jsi s někým z těch dvou? GL_

_Ne. MH_

_Měli bychom si dělat starosti? GL_

_Celý den neopustili byt. Jsem si jistý, že jsou právě zaneprázdnění. MH_

_Skvělá zpráva. Chci říct, ne to, že jsou zaneprázdnění, ale že to vyřešili. GL_

_Ano. Očekávám, že další novinky budou brzy následovat. MH_

_Myslím, že podceňuješ jejich schopnost zůstat zaneprázdnění na hodně dlouhou dobu. GL_

_Možná. Nepochybuji, že nás oba pozvou, ale možná bychom mohli dorazit společně? MH_

_Na svatbu? GL_

_Doprovodíš mě? MH_

_Bude mi potěšením. GL_

_Culíš se jako blázen. Je to roztomilé. MH_

_Jak můžeš... zatraceně. Tu kameru najdu a ty to víš. GL_

_Hodně štěstí. MH_

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

„Halooo? Chlapci? Je někdo doma?“

 

„Pojďte dál, paní Hudsonová.“

 

„O bože. Jste v pořádku?“

 

„Jsme v pořádku.“

 

„Nevypadáš dobře, Johne. Vypadáš jako, hm, jako by tě někdo velm,i usilovně honil a pak tě úplně vyždímal.“

 

„Něco takového.“

 

„Spali jste vůbec?“      

 

„Ne, paní Hudsonová, většinu času ne. Prošukali jsme si cestu z ložnice až doprostřed

obýváku, ke kuchyňskému stolu, od tohohle stolku až ke gauči.Hodiny a _hodiny_.“ 

 

„Příliš mnoho informací, Sherlocku. Omlouvám se, paní Hudsonová.“

 

„Myslím, že je to rozkošné.“

 

„Potřebujete něco, paní Hudsonová?“

 

„Jen jsem vám chtěla donést tohle, přišlo to dnes odpoledne.“

 

„Prosím řekni, že to není další tlapa ledního medvěda.“

 

„Bože, ne. Jsou to květiny. Mám přečíst ten vzkaz?“

 

„Prosím. Uf, Sherlocku, necítím nohy. Zvedni se. Bože, jako bychom k sobě byli přilepení.“

 

„Píše se tu _Gratuluji k nadcházející svatbě. Mycroft_.“

 

„Jak to -“

 

„Svatbě? Pro pánaboha chlapci, vy se konečně vezmete? Jako ti od paní Turnerové? O, to je báječné!“

 

„Ale jak mohl -“

 

„Po všech těch letech! Doufám, že mě pozvete? O, budu potřebovat nový klobouk.“

 

„Nedokážeme si představit výměnu slibů bez vás, paní Hudsonová.“

 

„Ale Sherlocku, jak to Mycroft věděl?“

 

„Řeknu ti to později.“

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

„Sněz tu kotletu.“        

 

„Nechci.“

 

„Sněz to. Nestojím o to, abys omdlel v polovině obřadu kvůli nízké hladině cukru v krvi.“

 

„Ten obřad je až za týden. Řekl bych, že se mezitím stihnu ještě někdy najíst.“

 

„Sněz to. Fajn, takže tady je seznam - řekni mi, pokud jsem na někoho zapomněl. Paní Hudsonová, Molly, Harry, Lestrade, Mike Stamford, tvoji rodiče, Mycroft, Angelo a kdo dál?“

 

„Moje síť.“

 

„Tvoje bezdomovecká síť?“

 

„Ano. Můžeme se vzít v tom parku, co máš rád, v tom s jezírkem a mostem a pitomými husami a kachnami, a moje síť může přijít, pokud se tak rozhodnou.“

 

„Jsi ještě sentimentálnější, než si myslíš, víš to?“

 

„Můžou přijít?“

 

„Na to nepotřebuješ moje povolení, Sherlocku. Jistě, že můžou přijít. Jen musíme dát Mycroftovi vědět změnu místa a doufat, že nebude pršet.“

 

„Mycroft zajistí, aby nepršelo.“

 

„Ani on nemá takovou moc.“

 

„To by ses divil.“

 

* * * * * * * * * *

_Jen jsem ti chtěl dát vědět, že na svatbu dorazím jako doprovod tvého bratra. GL_

_No jistě. SH_

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

_Johne, tady Molly. Jste už někde registrovaní?_

_Sherlock nás zaregistroval u Monarch Chemicals UK._

_Děláš si legraci._

_Ale co ty?_

_Co já?_

_Ty žádné chemikálie na svatbě nechceš, ne?_

_Chci, aby byl Sherlock šťastný. Šťastný Sherlock = šťastný já._

_Bože, to je tak romantické._

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

„Nemám čas, Mycrofte, proč voláš?“

 

„Dobré ráno i tobě, bratříčku.“

 

„Buď stručný. John dělá palačinky.“

 

„Odkdy máš rád palačinky?“

 

„Od té doby, co je dělá John.“

 

„No jistě. Potřebuju s tebou mluvit o obřadu. Už jste s Johnem přemýšleli o svatebních

slibech?“

 

„Jistěže ano, nejsme idioti. Zato ty jsi, takže ti chci znovu připomenout, že chceme, abys tam měl co nejmenší roli, jako kdybys tam vůbec nebyl.“

 

„Takže chceš, abych vás oddal, aniž bych byl součástí obřadu, jak vidím.“

 

„Počkej, John s tebou chce mluvit.“

 

„Mycrofte? Tady John. Ignoruj ho. Chceme, aby byl obřad relativně krátký, ale taky chceme, abys byl jeho klíčovou součástí. Pusť moji ruku, Sherlocku, nech mě s ním mluvit.“

 

„Johne, opravdu, pokud by to měl být velký problém, můžu sehnat nějakého kolegu.“

 

„V žádném případě, Mycrofte. _Pusť moji ruku, ty blbče_. Oba opravdu chceme, abys obřad vedl ty a těšíme se na to. _Ano, těšíme_. Nech to tak. Ne, nejsou třeba žádné osobní historky nebo úvahy. Pošleme ti mailem naše sliby, abys věděl, co čekat, ale řekneme je sami až nás

vyzveš, dobře?“

 

„To zní rozumně, Johne. Je v našem nejvyšším zájmu, aby to bylo krátké, když si představím, že se Sherlock pravděpodobně v polovině obřadu bude chtít vypořádat se sériovým kachním vrahem.“

 

„Přesně. Dík, Mycrofte.“

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

„Tohle je naše poslední noc jako _milenci_ , Johne.“

 

„Trochu divný, co?“

 

„Hm. Měli bychom to oslavit.“

 

„Slavit budeme zítra. Zítra budeme manželé.“

 

„Tak když ne oslava, tak aspoň taková rozlučka.“

 

„Rozlučka s čím?“

 

„Pojďme do postele. Pojďme se milovat naposledy takoví, jací jsme dnes.“

 

„Zítra nebudeme o moc rozdílnější, ne?“

 

„Samozřejmě, že budeme. Budeme _svoji_. Mohl bych si vyříznout srdce z hrudi a položit ti ho k nohám.“

 

„To prosím nedělej.“

 

„Víš, že bych to udělal.“

 

„A přitom si všichni myslí, že ten beznadějný romantik jsem já. Bože, kdyby ses tak teď mohl vidět. Miluju tě. Víš to, že ano? Chci, abys to vždycky věděl.“

 

„Já vím. Taky tě miluju. Víc, než by to kdy dokázal někdo jiný. Nedá se na to zapomenout.

Pojď se mnou do postele.“ 

 

„Dobře.“

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

„Myslel jsem, že se se mnou chceš pomilovat.“

 

„Chci, abys pomiloval sám sebe. Právě teď chci na tebe jen zírat a užívat si to. Mám ve svém

paláci mysli zeď, která je věnovaná tvým očím. Je tam víc než dva tisíce vzorů barev.“

 

„To není možné, Sherlocku. Moje oči jsou prostě... modré.“

 

„Neustále se mění. Mění se s tvojí náladou, se světlem, s tím, jak moc jsi unavený, jestli jsi šťastný, naštvaný nebo smutný. Mění se celou dobu.“

 

„Jaké jsou teď?“

 

„Zamilované do mě. Ta nejlepší barva.“

 

„Polib mě. Znovu.“

 

„Nikdy mě neopouštěj.“

 

„To bych ani nemohl.“

 

„Jednoho dne ano. To nezmění ani svatba.“

 

„Všichni jednou odejdeme, Sherlocku. Každý -“

 

„Neříkej to. Nemůžu na to ani pomyslet. Mimoto, já umřu dřív než ty.“

 

„To nemůžeš vědět.“

 

„Budu muset. Ty beze mě dokážeš jít dál, ale já ne -“

 

„Dokázal bys to. Kdybys musel.“

 

„Ne, Johne.“

 

„Možná to můžeme skončit společně. Bomba nebo tak něco.“

 

„To by šlo.“

 

„Ale ještě dlouho, dlouho ne, jo?“

 

„Celou věčnost.“

 

„Dost mluvení. Teď mě miluj.“

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

„Jestli se ta kachna ještě o kousek přiblíží, uškrtím ji.“

 

„Nech tu kachnu na pokoji. Asi si myslí, že máme chleba.“

 

„Nechci, aby nějaká zatracená kachna rušila náš svatební obřad, Johne.“

 

„To ty jsi ho chtěl mít v tomhle parku.“

 

„Kde je Mycroft? Měl by ten ptačí problém v tomhle parku vyřešit.“

 

„O můj bože.“

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

„Připraven, Johne?“

 

„Myslím, že ano. Skoro.“

 

„Kde je můj bratr?“

 

„Loví kachny.“

 

„Pro lásku boží, Johne, jsi si vážně jistý, že to chceš udělat? Ještě není pozdě.“

 

„Vím, co dělám. Už jde.“

 

„Je obalený peřím.“

 

„Já to vidím.“

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

„Sherlocku, drahoušku, máš ve vlasech peří.“

 

„Jsem si toho vědom, paní Hudsonová.“

 

„Chceš hřeben?“

 

„Ne. To je v pořádku. John říkal, že je to roztomilé.“

 

„No, vypadá to trošku jako závoj, mám ten dojem.“

 

„Dejte mi ten hřeben.“

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

„Mikeu, bezva, jsem rád, že jsi tady. Máš prstýnky?“

 

„Mám je tady v kapse. Jsi připravený, Johne?“

 

„Naprosto. Poslouchej, nevím, jestli jsem ti vůbec kdy poděkoval, víš? Za to, že jsi mě

seznámil se Sherlockem. Nic z toho by se nestalo, nebýt tebe.“

 

„Ach, to nic nebylo.“

 

„Bylo to všechno. Naprosto všechno.“

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

„Budu tamhle, ano?“

 

„Ano, až obřad skončí, tak se k tobě připojím.“

 

„Docela velká věc, být oddávajícím na svatbě vlastního bratra, hm?“

 

„Je to čest, Gregu, privilegium. Za nic na světě bych nevěřil, že se to může stát.“

 

„Jsem rád, že toho mohu být svědkem. A jsem rád, že jsem tu s tebou.“

 

„Cítím to stejně.“

 

„Opravdu?“

 

„Pochybuješ o tom?“

 

„Ne, vlastně ne.“

 

*** * * * * * * * * ***

 

„Dámy a pánové, přátelé a příbuzní, přítomní lidé bez domova, sešli jsme se tu dnes -“

 

„Bla bla bla. Buď stručný, Mycrofte.“

 

„Sherlocku!“ 

 

„- abychom byli svědky sňatku Johna Hamishe Watsona a Wiliama Sherlocka Scotta Holmese.“ 

 

„Ano, beru.“

 

„ _Sherlocku!_ “

 

„Dobře, _ano_.“ 

 

„ _Nech ho to dokončit, ty blbče._ “

 

„Idiote.“

 

„Mycrofte - momentíček. Sherlocku, podívej se na mě. Chyť mě za ruce, přesně tak, a podívej se na mě. Nedívej se stranou, ano? Protože tohle celé nezvládneme, pokud se nebudeš soustředit, takže se soustřeď na mě, dobře? No tak. Prosím, Mycrofte, pokračuj.“ 

 

„Jak si přeješ. Radši to trochu zkrátíme,ne? Johne, můžeš přednést svůj slib Sherlockovi?“

 

„Ano. Teď? Dobře. Sherlocku. Jsi neskutečně otravný, protivný kus vola a děláš mě šťastnějším, než jsem kdy byl, víc než kdy dřív v celém svém životě. Miluju, že nikdy neděláš čaj, ale vždycky mi podržíš dveře. Miluju, že se vyznáš ve více než dvoustech čtyřiceti třech druzích popela, ale netušíš nic o sluneční soustavě. Miluju, že nikdy neusteleš postel, ale dokážeš v ní se mnou dělat neskutečné věci. Miluju, jak mě dokážeš urážet a současně mi dát pocit, že jsem milovaný. Miluji tě a vždycky budu a těším se na naši dlouhou společnou cestu životem jako _romantičtí manželé_. Jsi na řadě.“

 

„Johne. Ještě pořád jsem ti neodpustil, že jsi mi nedovolil nechat si toho mrtvého ledního medvěda, ale chápu proč. Děkuji, že mi pomáhaš nacházet hranice, i když se je občas snažím překročit. Vlastně, většinu času. Děkuji ti za všechen ten čaj a blogování a mazlení. Nikdy jsem nevěděl, jak moc tyhle věci potřebuji, než jsem potkal tebe a ty jsi mě naučil vidět a pozorovat ty opravdu nejdůležitější věci. Ty jsi ta nejdůležitější věc ze všech a já hodlám strávit zbytek našeho společného života tím, že ti to budu dokazovat každý den, dokud oba nevyletíme do vzduchu při výbuchu bomby za hodně, hodně dlouho. Miluji tě. Tato slova ani zdaleka nepopisují, co k tobě cítím, ale jelikož jsem momentálně zcela ochromený tím, jak hluboce tě miluji, je tohle nejvíc, co jsem schopen zvládnout. Miluji tě.“

 

„Mikeu, mohl bys prosím podat Sherlockovi a Johnovi jejich prstýnky?“

 

„S radostí.“ 

 

„Johne, můžeš začít.“

 

„Sherlocku, tímto prstenem si tě beru.“

 

„Sherlocku?“

 

„Johne, považuj tento prsten za symbol mé věčné, nikdy nekončící, ohromné a nepřekonatelné lásky k tobě.“

 

„Děkuju, lásko.“

 

„Mocí svěřenou mi -“

 

„Bla bla bla, kdy už ho budu moct políbit?“

 

„Vás prohlašuji za manžele. Nyní se můžete, no, dobře, zjevně už oba víte, co máte dělat.“

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

„Jak dlouho tu ještě musíme zůstat?“   

 

„Sherlocku, přestaň. Angelo je velmi velkorysý, že pro nás přichystal tohle občerstvení. Napij

se šampaňského, usměj se a sněz pár plněných hub, a za chvíli půjdeme.

 

„Miluju tě.“

 

„A já miluju tebe.“

 

„Já tě miluju víc.“

 

„O tom pochybuju.“

 

„Dokážu ti to. Několik měsíců jsem shromažďoval data.“ 

 

„Tak to hodně štěsí, lásko. Sněz tu houbu. Budeš potřebovat energii na později.“

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

„Co se to stalo s naší postelí?“

 

„O, to je milé. Vsadím se, že to udělala paní Hudsonová.“

 

„Ale proč?“

 

„Je to tradice, ozdobit a zněsvětit svatební lože během svatební noci. Jsem rád, že si vybrala

to zdobení. Mohlo to být horší.“ 

 

„Ale jsou tady lístky růží, třpytky a co je sakra _tohle_?“

 

„O můj bože.“

 

„Nechala nám tu ochucený lubrikant, co svítí ve tmě?“

 

„Asi jako takový vtípek. Vsadím se, že tohle si paní Hudsonová sama nevymyslela.“

 

„Dáme to všechno pryč. Vše, co potřebujeme, je postel a my dva. Žádné nesmyslné lístky růží.“

 

„Bezva. Pomož mi vysypat ty třpytky. Lepší?“

 

„Ano. Pojď ke mně. Nech mě si tě prohlédnout.“

 

„Tak co?“

 

„Pořád vypadáš jako John.“    

 

„A co jsi čekal?“

 

„Čekal jsem, že budeš vypadat víc manželsky.“

 

„Ty troubo.“

 

„Idiote.“

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

„Společně, společně, o bože, Sherlocku, pojď se mnou, společně -“

 

„Kriste, Johne, ty - o můj bože, _ano_ , manželi manželi manželi manželi - o můj bože -“

 

„To je ono, lásko, to je ono, teď, teď, _teď_ , ano -“

 

„O - _Johne_ -“

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

„Moc tě miluju.“

 

„Já tebe taky, můj muži.“

 

„Můj muži.“

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 


End file.
